The Statistical Coordinating Center (SCC) for the Cancer Consortium for Outcomes Research and Surveillance (CanCORS) will provide statistical and administrative support for the consortium. In that role, it will: assist in establishing standards for the definitions of common data elements, data collection and quality control; build and maintain a secure data base with consistent formatting and coding that will efficiently accept data from Primary Data Collection (PDCR) sites; provide guidance in the analyses of the data gathered for the commonly agreed upon projects and conduct the primary analyses where appropriate; and serve as the hub of communications for CanCORS. Members of the SCC will also conduct research into new or existing methods for the analysis of the longitudinal and cross-sectional data arising in studies of patterns of care, access to care for sub-populations, and outcomes in non-randomized, population-based studies. The methodologic research includes projects on extending the use of propensity scores to hierarchical models, developing methodology for imputing missing treatment information from registry data, and extending hierarchical models to time-to-event outcomes.